Ce n'est pas la première, et encore moins la d
by ncistivafic
Summary: Titre complet : Ce n'est pas la première, et encore moins la dernière fois...  Une mission sous couverture pour Tony et Ziva qui tourne mal, avec les conséquences qui s'en suivent...
1. Chapter 1

Au NCIS  
>Il était 9h30 et il n'y avait aucune affaire.<br>-Ah! J'en ai marre d'attendre une affaire! Je m'ennuie énormément! s'exclama Tony.  
>-N'exagère pas, lui répondit McGee, tu as trois rapports en retard à taper, donc pas de quoi t'ennuyer...<br>-Et puis, ne pas avoir d'affaire, continua Ziva, je trouve que c'est bien! Enfin, en soit, c'est bien...pour les marins.  
>Gibbs arriva à ce moment de chez Jenny.<br>-Exact Ziva, c'est bien pour les marins! Tony je veux tes trois rapports finis, à midi pile sur mon bureau! Ziva, Tony, la directrice veut vous voir!  
>Ziva et Tony se rendirent donc dans le bureau de Jenny.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bureau de Jenny  
>-Salut Jenny! dit Ziva en lui faisant la bise.<br>-Comment vas-tu? lui répondit elle, Bonjour Anthony, dit-elle en serrant la main à Tony  
>-Bonjour, vous vouliez nous voir? demanda Tony<br>-Oui. Nous sommes actuellement à la recherche d'un dangereux tueur en série. Nous avons découvert qu'il agit selon un mode bien précis et nous avons trouvé qui étaient ses prochaines victimes. Nous leur avons expliqué la situation et ils ont accepté notre protection. Néanmoins pour le coincer j'ai besoin de votre aide à vous deux. Ziva, tu sera le sergent Aurélie Martini et vous, Tony, vous êtes le quartier maître Lorenzo Martini. Vous avez 26 et 27 ans. Jeune couple, vous êtes mariés depuis 6mois. Vous adorez les chats et nourrissez tous ceux du quartier. Actuellement vous avez deux chatons, un mâle et une femelle que vous avez recueillis. En fait, vous êtes sous couverture pour un mois et demi, habitez un quartier tranquille près de la base de Norfolk. Vous n'irez pas travailler à la base puisque vous êtes en vacances pour un mois et demi. Des questions?  
>-J'en ai une, s'exclama Tony, pourquoi Ziva est plus gradée que moi?<br>-C'est comme cela Tony, je n'y peux rien, répondit Jenny.  
>-J'ai une question, dit Ziva, on a pas de chatons...<br>-Bien sur! C'est pour cela que vous prendrez ceux de Fiona...  
>-Tu es sure?<br>-Évidemment Ziva.  
>La chatte de Jenny, Fiona, la suivait partout. Elle restait dans son bureau toute la journée et rentrait avec elle le soir. Elle avait eut deux petits trois mois avant.<br>-Tenez, dit Jenny en leur tendant le panier avec les deux chatons, je vous laisse choisir celui que vous voulez et son nom.  
>-Celle là est trop mignonne! dit Ziva en prenant une petite boule de poile grise et blanche, je vais l'appelée...Cassiopée.<br>-Moi, j'aime bien celui là! dit Tony en prenant un chaton roux, je sais, je vais l'appeler...Godzilla!  
>Ziva hocha la tête négativement et chuchota à Jenny :<br>-C'est de pire en pire!  
>Ils éclatèrent de rire.<br>-Et maintenant, prenez ces deux chatons, et occupez vous de l'affaire. Dans trois heures maximum vous devez être dans la maison sous les noms d'Aurélie et Lorenzo Martini!  
>-Bien Mme la directrice, dirent Tony et Ziva en sortant du bureau.<p>

Ils descendirent les escaliers avec chacun un chaton dans les bras. McGee les regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Tony mit le chaton dans les bras de Ziva.  
>-Tiens le moi cinq secondes, lui demanda-t-il. Un problème le bleu? dit-il en lui mettant un slap.<br>-Non...non, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?  
>-On part en mission, répondit Ziva. Dépêches toi Tony! On va être en retard!<br>-Oui, oui, j'arrive, dit-il en prenant une dizaine de magazines dans son bureau.  
>-Et laisses tes magazines pornos! T'en aura pas besoin!<br>Ils prirent l'ascenseur et allèrent chercher leurs voitures pour rentrer chez eux préparer quelques affaires.

Dans le parking  
>Ziva allait démarrer lorsqu'elle entendit Tony s'énerver contre sa voiture.<br>-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Tony?  
>-Il y a que : je déteste les chats, que j'ai des poils pleins ma veste noire Dolce Gabbana, que j'ai pommé les clefs de ma voiture et de mon appart', et aussi que je me vois mal partir en mission sous couverture en devant m'occuper de bêtes qui perdent leurs poils comme ça!<br>-Du calme! Poses tes affaires dans ma voiture, je te ramène chez toi, dit Ziva calmement, et arrêtes de serrer cette pauvre bête comme ça! Tu vas l'étouffer!  
>Elle prit le chaton, le déposa avec l'autre, fit monter Tony dans la voiture. Moins de quinze minutes plus tard (Tony en met 30) ils étaient devant chez Tony. Celui-ci sortit en chancelant, l'air complètement perdu.<br>-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, encore! s'exclama Ziva.  
>-Je... je me sens pas bien...<br>-Pourquoi? demanda-t elle, ne comprenant pas.  
>-Tu...tu roules trop vite...<br>-Mais non! Aller montes et dépêches toi.  
>-Euh...j'ai pas les clefs.<br>-T'inquiètes.  
>Ils montèrent les escaliers. Arrivés devant la porte, Ziva prit une épingle à cheveux et ouvrit la porte. Tony prit ses affaires puis ils se rendirent chez Ziva, toujours à la même vitesse. Elle prit tout ce dont elle aurait besoin et ils partirent pour "leur" maison de Norfolck. Sur place Ziva informa Jenny de leur arrivée.<br>-Oui nous venons d'arriver. OK ! A bientôt! dit Ziva en raccrochant.  
>-Alors, qu'est ce qu'on doit faire? demanda Tony<br>-Jouer au couple qui adore les chats. Demain McGee viendra en tant qu'électricien pour installer des mini cameras autour de la maison. Maintenant on va nourrir les chats du quartier et on va se coucher.  
>Ils firent donc comme elle avait dit. En rentrant ils donnèrent à manger aux chatons.<br>-On leur donne quoi? demanda Tony. Du lait?  
>-Mais non! Ils sont sevrés! Prend ce sachet de croquettes que tu donneras à ... Godzilla...c'est vraiment pas un nom de chat, ça...<br>-Mais non! Godzilla, c'est un monstre de cinéma japonais. J'adore le moment où...  
>Elle le coupa pour éviter de subir un résumé entier du film.<br>-Bon va prendre ta douche, moi je fais le lit.  
>Un peu plus tard, ils étaient douchés et prêts à se coucher.<br>-Je dormirais sur le canapé, commença Tony  
>-Surtout pas! On est censés être mariés donc on dort dans <strong>ce<strong> lit **tout les deux**.  
>-Tu n'as pas peur que...<br>-Tony! Tu n'es pas capable de dormir avec une fille sans coucher avec!  
>-Ben...<br>-Eh bien, tu feras avec! dit-elle pour mettre fin à la conversation. Elle aurait bien aimé mais c'était impossible : règle n°12 : Ne jamais sortir avec un coéquipier.  
>-Bonne nuit Aurélie...<br>-Bonne nuit Lorenzo...


	3. Chapter 3

La maison, le lendemain matin  
>Ziva se leva à 6h, prépara le petit déjeuner et réveilla Tony à 8h. Elle entra dans la chambre et l'embrassa.<br>-Chéri, réveilles toi, il est déja 8h...  
>-Mmm...<br>-Lorenzo...  
>-Ziv...attends, tu m'as embrassé, mais...<br>-Tony : c'est la dernière fois que je t'appelle comme ça! Tu es Lorenzo, je suis Aurélie ta femme, on est en mission sous couverture!  
>-Ah! Oui, je me souviens. McGuignol arrive à quelle heure?<br>-Dans 30minutes, et si tu ne veux pas qu'il te trouve en caleçon : habilles toi et viens manger!  
>Tony se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Arrivé devant le miroir...<br>-Elle...elle m'a embrassé, murmura-t-il avec un sourire de gamin ébahi du cadeau qu'on vient de lui faire. Si seulement il n'y a avait pas la règle n°12...

30minutes plus tard  
>ding dong (la sonnette sonne)<br>Ziva alla ouvrir avec Tony qui la tenait par la taille.  
>-Bonjour je suis l'électricien, dit McGee<br>-M et Mme Martini, dit Tony. Entrez je vous prie.  
>-Alors? demandèrent les 2 agents en même temps, qu'est ce que tu en penses?<br>-Qu'est ce que je pense de quoi?  
>-De nous!<br>-Franchement, vous allez vraiment bien ensemble...On dirait que vous êtes, enfin je veux dire que.. Bref vous êtes parfaits.  
>-Tu a des instructions à nous donner? demanda Ziva<br>-C'est simple. Aujourd'hui, j'installe les mini caméras en faisant semblant de changer le système électrique de la maison. Vous, il faut qu'à la fin de la journée vous ayez rencontré le plus de monde possible et que vous nous ayez envoyé les noms des voisins. Gibbs pense que le tueur habite par ici. Il viendra surement vous voir dans une ou deux semaines en se faisant passer pour le père de Lorenzo.  
>-OK! Aller...maintenant, McGicien, tu t'occupes de transformer les lampes en caméras. Dépêches toi!<p>

Ding dong (toujours la sonnette)  
>-Vous attendez quelqu'un? demanda McGee.<br>-Non...répondit Tony. Aurel' tu vas voir?  
>-OK, dit celle-ci en embrassant Tony devant un McGee sidéré.<br>Ziva ouvrit la porte. Devant elle se tenait une vieille dame, cheveux blancs, avec un chat noir à ses pieds.  
>-Bonjour, je suis votre voisine d'en face, Mme Alister. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer et je me demandais si je pouvais vous inviter à prendre le thé chez moi. Mme...?<br>-Martini, mais appelez moi Aurélie. Pour le thé, avec joie...  
>-Mais vous êtes occupée...je repasserai...<br>-Non, non, c'est juste l'électricien, on change le circuit électrique de la maison. J'avertis mon mari et je vous suis.  
>Ziva se dirigea vers le centre du hall 'entrée, où McGee, perché sur un escabeau, démontait un lustre devant Tony.<br>-Lorenzo, je vais chez Mme Alister, la voisine d'en face. Elle m'a invité à prendre le thé.  
>Pour la première fois Tony prit les devant, embrassa Ziva<br>-OK chérie, à tout à l'heure.  
>Elle sortit de la maison avec la vieille dame.<br>-Vous avez un très joli chat, dit Ziva en prenant le chat dans ses bras.  
>-C'est vrai, et il est très fidèle. Il s'appelle Cacao.<br>Vers midi, Ziva revint chez elle. Tony regardait la télé et McGee installait une caméra à l'angle de la maison. La belle Israélienne se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit sur les genoux de Tony.  
>-Alors comment s'en sort McGee? lui demanda-t-elle<br>-Très bien. Tu savais que les chats aiment regarder la télé?  
>-Lorenzo, ils ne voient pas le mouvement sur la télé. C'est juste le bruit qui les intrigue, dit-elle en caressant Cassiopée. Mais, où est ton chat?<br>-Ben...dit Tony en regardant autour de lui, là! dit-il en montrant le chaton agrippé en haut d'un rideau. Il continua avec son sourire de gamin, comment il est monté la haut?  
>-Les chats ont des griffes! C'est pour ça qu'ils montent aux rideaux!<br>Plus tard dans l'après midi, McGee partit, il avait finit son travail.

Trois semaines plus tard  
>Tut...Tut... (là c'est le téléphone qui sonne ^^)<br>-Allo?  
>-Lorenzo?<br>-A c'est toi Papa...  
>-Je pensais passer vous voir, toi et Aurélie.<br>-Avec Maman?  
>-Non, elle ne peut pas.<br>-Tu viens quand?  
>-Dans deux heures.<br>-Ok.  
>Pendant ces trois semaines, Tony et Ziva s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés l'un de l' autre. Ils s'embrassaient à tous bouts de champs sans savoir si c'était Tony et Ziva ou Lorenzo et Aurélie qui s'embrassaient. Il avait été convenu que des fois Gibbs et Jenny viendraient les voir en se faisant passer pour les parents de Lorenzo.<p>

Deux heures plus tard  
>-Bonjour Papa!<br>-Salut, Lorenzo.  
>-Viens t'asseoir sur la terrasse.<br>-Aurélie n'est pas là?  
>-Non, elle est partie au marché avec Mme Alister, notre voisine d'en face. Tu sais, hier j'étais partit avec le voisin de gauche, Alain Graith et on est allés à la pêche. J'ai péché un poisson énorme! Tiens voila Aurélie qui rentre, dit Tony en changeant de sujet. Viens on va te présenter Mme Alister.<br>Ziva embrassa Tony, et fit la bise à Gibbs.  
>-Mme Alister, dit Ziva, je vous présente mon beau père, Jethro Martini.<br>-Enchantée, dit la vieille dame en serrant la main de Gibbs.  
>-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit celui-ci.<br>-Bon, à bientôt! dit Mme Alister en partant.  
>Gibbs, Ziva et Tony rentrèrent à l'intérieur et s'installèrent sur le canapé.<br>-Bon parlons de l'affaire. Commença Gibbs.  
>-Mme Alister est vraiment charmante, dit Ziva en embrassant Tony.<br>Ce n'est qu'en voyant les deux agents s'embrasser que Gibbs compris son erreur : Tony et Ziva allaient réellement bien ensemble... il eut peur sur le coup qu'il puisse y avoir une suite à cette mission sous couverture entre les deux. Mais il fut vite rassurer par la suite de la conversation.  
>-Moi je la trouve trop curieuse. répondit-il.<br>-Répète encore une fois que tu la trouve suspecte et je te castre!  
>Gibbs esquissa un sourire.<br>-D'ailleurs, reprit Ziva, ce n'est qu'une vieille dame! Elle ne va même pas au marché toute seule! Moi je trouve plutôt ton copain Alain, suspect! Il est toujours en train de fouiner autour de la maison! Et puis il y a aussi Nora! L'autre jour, elle était assise sur la terrasse, alors qu'il n'y avait personne à la maison!  
>-C'est vrai. D'ailleurs elle a un regard vachement flippant, confirma Tony. Mais il y a aussi son copain Maurice! Ce grand benêt avec son gros rire d'idiot! Il nous invite presque tout les soirs à des barbecues chez lui, et il nous faits manger des saucisses et des merguez brulées!<br>-En gros vous avez quatre suspects, sans compter la vieille dame, résuma Gibbs.  
>-Exact, répondirent-ils ensemble.<br>Après le repas du midi, Gibbs repartit. Maurice arriva 30minutes après. Tony et Ziva étaient assis dans l'herbe et jouaient avec les chatons.  
>-Salut! dit Maurice<br>-Salut!  
>-Dîtes je me demandais si ça vous dirais un petit barbecue ce soir, chez moi...<br>-Oh, ben oui, pourqui pas? répondit Tony. Qu'en penses tu Aurel?  
>-Oui, on a rien de prévu en plus ce soir.<br>Il parti dans un grand éclat de rire niais.  
>-A ce soir les jeunes!<p>

Après le repas du soir  
>Ziva et Tony s'assirent sur le canapé devant la télé.<br>-Je pense pas que ce soit lui le tueur.  
>-Pourquoi, demanda Tony<br>-Parce que c'est juste un imbécile, très niais qui a oublié de grandir, et qui c'est pas cuir les saucisses. Lorenzo...  
>-Mmm?<br>T'as bu combien de verres ce soir?  
>-Chépa et toi?<br>-Moi non plus.  
>-Tu c'est quoi?<br>-Non...  
>-J'ai pas envi de regarder la télé, dit-il en l'éteignant. J'ai envie d'une seule chose...tu sais ce que c'est?<br>-Oui...  
>Elle le prit par la main, ils montèrent les escaliers et fermèrent la porte de la chambre derrière eux.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Ziva se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras de Tony.  
>-Lorenzo!<br>-Oui? ...lui répondit-il complètement endormi.  
>- Regardes!<br>Il se rendit compte qu'il tenait Ziva dans ses bras.  
>-Aurélie...commença-t-il<br>-Chut! dit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pour moi ce n'était pas une bêtise...  
>-Pour moi non plus, lui répondit-il en lui rendant son baiser.<p>

Ding dong (la sonnette)  
>Ziva se dégagea de Tony, mit un peignoir et descendit.<br>-Bonjour Alain, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte  
>-Bonjour Aurélie, je voulais savoir si ton mari est là...<br>-Oui, mais là on vient juste de se lever. Tu veux que je lui fasse passer un message?  
>-Oui, s'il te plait. On fait une partie de pétanque dans 30 minutes à côté du stade. Propose lui, il avait dit qu'il viendrait...<br>-OK, je lui dis.  
>-Merci.<br>Elle remonta.  
>-Chéri, Alain et d'autres voisins font une partie de pétanque dans 30 minutes à côté du stade et ils te proposent de venir...<br>-OK, je vais y aller. Fais pas de bêtises...  
>-T'inquiètes! J'attendrais que tu reviennes pour ça...<br>Ils s'embrassèrent et Tony partit. Un peu plus tard, Ziva nettoyait la table du jardin, lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette se diriger furtivement vers la maison de Mme Alister, et y entrer. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment et se dépêcha de traverser. Elle frappa.  
>-Mme Alister?<br>Pas de réponse. Juste un bruit comme quelqu'un qui tombe lourdement sur le sol.  
>-Mme Alister? Réessaya-t-elle<br>Toujours pas de réponse.  
>Ziva entra et entendit un bruit vitre brisée dans le salon. Elle arriva juste à temps pour voir une femme en sortir par la fenêtre. Mme Alister était étendue par terre. Elle se vidait de son sang rapidement, mais respirait encore. Ziva se précipita vers elle, appela une ambulance et le NCIS.<br>Gibbs et McGee arrivèrent un peu avant l'ambulance. Ziva vint vers eux, les vêtements maculés de sang, mais heureusement elle avait stoppé l'hémorragie. Les agents entrèrent. En voyant l'état de Ziva, Gibbs se précipita vers elle.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ici? demanda Gibbs. Tu vas bien?<br>-T'inquiètes pas pour moi. Mais j'ai eut peur pour Mme Alister...  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'elle?<br>-Le mari de Mme Alister était un marin. Il est mort il y a au moins dix ans. Il y a un quart d'heure, j'ai vu quelqu'un entrer chez elle. Je suis tout de suite venue. Je l'ai entendue tomber, et j'ai vu quelqu'un sortir par la fenêtre. Une femme, qui ressemblait à Nora.  
>-Bon, rentres te reposer. Au juste, où est ton "mari"?<br>-Il est allé faire un tour avec des voisins.  
>-OK. Appèle nous si tu as un problème. McGee, emballez tout.<br>Ziva rentra chez elle. Une heure plus tard, Tony rentra aussi.  
>-Aurélie ? Appela-t-il en bas de l'escalier.<br>Personne ne répondit. Étonné, il monta les escaliers, entra dans la chambre qu'il trouva dans un désordre épouvantable. Il y avait du sang partout. Un vase était brisé, la bibliothèque renversée sur le lit. Immédiatement, il prit son portable et appela Gibbs.  
>-Patron, on a un gros problème...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Interrogea Gibbs  
>-Ziva a disparu et la chambre est sans dessus dessous. On a du se battre ici...<br>-On arrive.  
>Un peu plus tard, Gibbs expliqua à Tony ce qui s'était passé chez Mme Alister. Ils examinèrent la chambre.<br>-Patron! J'ai trouvé quelque chose... dit McGee  
>-Ziva soupçonnait Nora Jonhson, si ce que je pense est exact, les cheveux que vous venez de trouver doivent lui appartenir. Emballez tout et envoyez le tout à Abby, McGee. Je veux qu'elle nous trouve toutes les empruntes, et à qui le sang appartient. Tony, tu rentres avec nous.<br>Tony, perdu dans ses pensées n'avait pas entendu Gibbs lui parler. Il revoyait la scène de la nuit dans sa tête, ainsi que tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec Ziva, dans cette maison, et tout ce qui les avaient fait se rapprocher... Enfin, il imaginait le pire et était intérieurement très inquiet pour Ziva.  
>-Tony! les paroles de Gibbs le ramenèrent à la surface.<br>-Oui patron?  
>-Tu rentres avec nous. Prend les chats avec toi, sinon ils vont crever de faim.<p>

Au NCIS  
>Jenny avait accepté de s'occuper des chats et de celui de Mme Alister qui était toujours dans le coma à l'hôpital.<br>Sitôt arrivé, Tony descendit au labo Abby, pendant que Gibbs et McGee cherchaient de quoi confondre Nora.  
>-Tony! dit Abby en le serrant dans ses bras.<br>-..., il était sur le point de craquer.  
>Abby ferma la porte et fit asseoir Tony sur un tabouret.<br>-Ce n'est pas de ta faute! Commença-t-elle  
>-Si... Je n'aurais pas du la laisser seule...<br>-Ziva sait se défendre! Si elle a été enlevée c'est, à mon avis, parce que Nora a un complice... C'est plus facile d'avoir quelqu'un à deux. Tony, continua-t-elle, il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Ziva, n'est-ce pas...?  
>Il hocha la tête affirmativement, l'air désespéré.<br>-T'inquiètes pas, on va la retrouver.  
>Sur ces mots le spectromètre de masse sonna ainsi que trois autres appareils.<br>-J'ai les résultats pour le sang retrouvé dans la chambre : il y a celui de Ziva et Nora. Je suis désolée Tony, mais la plus grande quantité provient de Ziva, mais ça ne veux rien dire, se dépêcha-t-elle d'enchaîner pour éviter de voir Tony aller encore plus mal.  
>Sur ces paroles Gibbs entra.<br>-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a?  
>-Le sang appartient à Ziva et Nora. Celui trouvé sur la fenêtre chez Mme Alister, est celui de Nora aussi.<br>-Autre chose?  
>-Oui, les cheveux appartiennent à Nora, et je peux t'affirmer qu'elle n'était pas seule quand elle s'est battue avec Ziva.<br>-Très bon boulot. Puis parlant à Tony, Tony, tu remontes, avec McGee vous me sortez tout ce que vous trouver sur Nora Jonhson : son passé et tout ce qui peut avoir un lien avec l'enquête, ou pas.  
>Gibbs sortit du labo.<br>-Courage Tony, on va la retrouver, lui souffla Abby alors qu'il allait sortir.  
>Tony remonta à son tour.<p>

Une heure plus tard  
>-Tony, McGee! Résultats! dit Gibbs en arrivant dans l'open space avec son dixième café de la matinée.<br>Tony écroulé sur son bureau, le regard dans le vide n'avait rien entendu.  
>McGee lui sauva la mise en prenant la parole.<br>-Nora Jonhson. On a cherché partout, mais elle n'existe nulle part. Ou plutôt si, elle existait, mais elle est décédée à l'âge de trois ans dans un accident de voiture. Celle qui se fait passer pour elle, c'est Sabrina Wilson. Déjà connue dans les fichiers pour vols à main armée, changement d'identité, soupçonnée de cinq meurtres, mais n'a jamais été inculpée, faute de preuves. Elle est mariée à Anthony Wilson. Il est actuellement depuis 2ans en Irak. Elle habite à Norfolk chez Maurice Horton depuis un an, sous le nom de Nora Jonhson. Elle est quartier maître à la base de Norfolk sous ce même nom mais ne fait pas l'unanimité de ses collègues.  
>-On va aller l'interroger. Bon travail, McGee...<br>-Euh, patron, je n'ai presque rien fait c'est Tony qui a tout trouvé...  
>-McGee avec moi, on va chez Maurice Horton. Mettez un mot à Tony pour qu'il descende voir Abby, le temps qu'on sera pas là, puisqu'il a bien bossé, il peut dormir un peu...<br>Gibbs et McGee partirent donc pour la maison de Maurice Horton.


	6. Chapter 6

Chez Maurice et Nora  
>-D'après Tony, Maurice est tellement bête, qu'il pense qu'il nous dira tout...<br>-On verra ça McGee, on verra ça, lui répondit Gibbs en sonnant  
>Ding dong<br>-NCIS, Agent spécial Gibbs, Agent spécial McGee Maurice Horton?  
>-Oui...<br>-On peut vous parler?  
>-Bien sur, entrez.<br>Il les fit installez dans le salon, sur un canapé et s'assit en face, sur un autre autour d'une table basse.  
>-On cherche des indices sur l'attaque de Mme Alister, votre voisine. Avez-vous entendu ou vu quelque chose de suspect, ce matin? demanda Gibbs.<br>-Non...  
>-Où étiez vous ce matin à dix heures? interrogea McGee<br>-Je dormais, je me suis levé à onze heures car j'étais fatigué du barbecue d'hier soir : on s'est couché super tard! dit-il avec son gros rire niais.  
>-Quelqu'un peu le prouver? demanda Gibbs<br>-Bien sur! Ma copine Nora Jonhson était avec moi.  
>-Elle est ici? Continua Gibbs<br>-Oui.  
>- Pouvez-vous lui demander de venir s'il vous plait?<br>Il se leva, l'appela du bas des escaliers. Elle descendit un bras dans le plâtre, en boitant, avec un œil au beurre noir. Elle était plutôt de taille moyenne, cheveux bruns, plutôt longs, peau mate. Ses yeux, d'un bleu d'acier, avaient une lueur étrange et inquiétante.  
>-Il vous est arrivé quelque chose?demanda Gibbs avec ironie<br>-Je suis tombée dans les escaliers ce matin.  
>-Mais tu m'avais dit que...commença Maurice<br>-Ta gueule! Le coupa-t-elle.  
>-J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, Mlle Nora Jonhson, ou plutôt devrais-je dire <strong>Mme<strong> Sabrina Wilson, dit Gibbs  
>La bouche de Maurice s'ouvrit en grand d'étonnement et il regarda Nora ou plutôt Sabrina, assise à côté de lui, avec un point d'interrogation dans les yeux. Elle se leva sans rien dire, Maurice aussi.<br>-Agents Gibbs et McGee, vraiment ravie de vous avoir rencontrés, dit-elle avec un regard glacial. Vous nous excuserez, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend et Maurice à rendez vous chez son supérieur à la base.  
>Gibbs se levant avec McGee<br>-Merci de nous avoir reçus. J'aurais cependant une dernière question à vous posez... Savez-vous où est votre voisine, Aurélie Martini?  
>-Absolument pas...répondit-elle<br>-Mais si! la coupa Maurice, elle est...  
>Pour l'empêcher dans dire plus, et avant que les agents est eut le temps de réagir, elle lui mit un violent coup de genou dans le ventre qui le fit se plier en deux et de son bras valide elle lui asséna un coup dans la tête qui l'envoya dans l'angle de la table basse. Il s'écroula le visage en sang sur le sol. McGee se précipita vers lui et appela une ambulance. Pendant ce temps, Gibbs n'avait pas bougé, il était resté planté en face d'elle, elle s'était redressée et le fixait, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Enfin, il alla derrière elle, lui mit les menottes et l'emmena au NCIS pendant qu'une ambulance emmenait Maurice.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Au NCIS, dans la salle d'interrogatoire  
>Elle était assise depuis une heure. Elle n'avait pas bougé.<br>De l'autre côté de la vitre se trouvait Gibbs avec Ducky à qui il avait demandé de faire une analyse psychologique de la femme.  
>-Elle n'a pas bougée depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Elle te défie, à mon avis de trouver des choses qu'elle est sure que tu ne trouveras pas. Commença Ducky.<br>-Si elle croit que je vais abandonner elle se trompe...murmura Gibbs  
>-Fais attention, Jethro. Elle peut encore te piéger sans bouger d'ici. Le mis en garde Ducky<br>-Je vais aller l'interroger.  
>Sur ces mots Gibbs sortit de la salle, à ce moment Tony entra.<br>-Comment te sens-tu, Anthony? Lui demanda Ducky  
>-Honnêtement, pas très bien... répondit-il. Où en est-on?<br>-Gibbs va l'interroger mais il n'en tirera rien...  
>-Pourquoi?<br>-Regardes son regard, elle ne craint rien ni personne, elle a failli tuer Maurice, de sang froid, juste pour l'empêcher de parler, et devant deux agents fédéraux...  
>Gibbs entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, s'assit en face de la femme et posa une dizaine de dossiers devant lui. Elle soutint son regard tout le long de l'interrogatoire.<br>-Nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire que vous savez où est Aurélie Martini. Commença Gibbs  
>-Vous croyez tout savoir de moi... Mais au contraire c'est moi qui sais tout de vous... Agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs, vous vous êtes marié trois fois : votre première femme et votre fille ont été assassinées, l'une de vos deux autres autres femmes vous a mis un coup de batte de baseball. Vous êtes au NCIS depuis 20ans, il y a un an vous avez pris une retraite anticipée mais vous êtes revenu. Vous étiez au Mexique chez votre ami Mike Franks avec sa belle fille et sa petite fille...<br>-Et que suis-je censé savoir sur vous que je ne sais pas, la coupa Gibbs  
>-Peut-être que je peux vous dire que vous ne tenez toujours pas ma véritable identité, ou encore que vous ne reverrez pas votre agent Ziva David vivante... Ah! Oui, j'oubliais que vous ignoriez encore que je savais sa véritable identité!<br>-Vous feriez mieux de réfléchir à ce que vous nous direz à son sujet, ou alors à ce que vous direz au juge... dit-il en sortant et entrant de l'autre côté de la vitre.  
>-Jethro! Cette femme sait plus de choses sur toi que toutes les personnes ici réunies. Elle est plus qu'un tueur en série! Elle cherche à te déstabiliser! dit Ducky<br>-Si elle sait tout ça et si elle s'en est pris à Ziva c'est surement que c'est contre elle qu'elle en a... dit Tony  
>-...et aussi qu'elle ne veut pas que l'on sache où elle est...continua Gibbs.<br>-Je pense que je sais de quel côté on peut commencer à chercher, dit McGee qui venait d'entrer.  
>-Comment? demanda Gibbs<br>-Quand je l'ai vu abattre Maurice à terre avec un seul bras valide, ça m'a rappelé quelque chose et j'ai pensé qu'en fait, cette femme est comme Ziva. Patron, est-ce que c'est possible qu'elle soit elle aussi un agent du Mossad? ou ex agent du Mossad... McGee était lui même étonné de tout ce qu'il venait de dire.  
>Tony était resté la bouche grande ouverte, ébahit par la déduction du Seigneur des elfes.<br>Gibbs rompit le silence.  
>-Que faites vous encore ici! Vous devriez déjà être en train d'enquêter sur cette hypothèse!<br>Tony et McGee sortirent.  
>-Cette déduction est fort plausible, dit Ducky<br>-Je veux bien t'accorder que pour une fois je suis soufflé...si McGee a raison , je lui négocie une augmentation.  
>-Si tu veux vérifier cette hypothèse Jethro, tu vas devoir fouiller dans le passé de Ziva et trouver des liens entre ces deux femmes. Mais où vas-tu trouver toutes ces informations?<br>-J'ai ma petite idée la dessus... Ducky, est-ce que tu peux réaliser une analyse psychologique de Ziva, et me dire si tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant pour l'enquête, s'il te plaît?  
>-Bien sur!<br>Gibbs sortit à son tour et monta au bureau de Jenny.


	8. Chapter 8

Bureau de Jenny  
>Gibbs entra (sans frapper ^^)<br>-J'ai besoin de toi... commença-t-il.  
>-Dans quel sens? lui répondit Jenny avec un petit sourire<br>-Pour l'enquête.  
>-Ah. C'est bien la première fois ...<br>-Sauf que cette fois c'est toi qui sait le plus de chose.  
>-Que veux-tu savoir?<br>-J'ai besoin que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur le passé de Ziva, c'est toi qui la connait le mieux, tu es comme sa mère à ses yeux.  
>-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...elle me tuera si je te dis ce que je sais...<br>-Si tu ne me le dis pas, c'est elle qui sera tuée!  
>-Bon... elle a perdu sa mère très jeune et sa sœur dans un attentat. Son père lui a apprit à ne jamais exprimer ses sentiments et à être une tueuse sans impitoyable. Avant d'avoir 18ans elle sortait avec un garçon, ils s'aimaient énormément. Ils ont demandés à sont père s'il voulait bien qu'ils se marient mais celui-ci s'y est opposé violemment et à interdit à Ziva de le revoir, du coup, ils se sont enfuis ensemble, mais sont restés en Israël. Ils ont eut une fille Layla. Le problème c'est qu'un jour le père de Ziva les a retrouvés et l'a fait revenir au Mossad. Quelques jours plus tard, le mari et la fille de Ziva ont été assassinés. Elle ne s'en est pas remise. Un jour, on c'est croisé à Tel-Aviv. Elle avait l'air désespérée. Je l'ai approchée et délicatement je l'ai amenée à parler d'elle, ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis la mort de sa mère. On s'est tout de suite bien entendue. On s'est revues plusieurs fois et son père l'a autorisée à venir avec moi aux États-Unis. Puis, il l'a fait revenir en Israël et je n'ai plus eut de nouvelles d'elle jusqu'à il y a 3ans lorsque je l'ai fait intégrer le NCIS comme agent de liaison avec le Mossad.<br>Gibbs réfléchit un moment puis dit  
>-Viens, j'aimerais te montrer quelqu'un. On pense qu'elle connaît Ziva et qu'elle est liée à sa disparition. Il faudra que tu me dises si tu l'a déjà vue.<br>Ils entrèrent et Jenny regarda de l'autre côté de la vitre pour voir cette fameuse personne. Elle tourna la tête, la regarda et l'horreur se peignit sur son visage, elle serra convulsivement la main de Gibbs.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jen ! S'inquiéta-t-il.<br>-C'est...c'est elle...elle l'a retrouvée...


	9. Chapter 9

McGee exposa son idée.  
>-ça fait plusieurs jours que je cherche et je suis arrivé à cela : Mme Alister a été agressée à 10h00. On a laissé Ziva vers 10h30. Tony est revenu 15min après, il n'a été absent qu'une heure. Ziva a donc disparu en un quart d'heure. D'après toutes les mises en scène que j'ai pu imaginer, les deux femmes se sont battues plus de 10min. Donc en 5min Ziva a été évacuée des lieux. Elle n'a pas été emmenée en voiture puisqu'Abby a démontée la seule voiture qui se trouvait là ce matin là, et il n'y avait aucune trace de Ziva. Les caméras ont été désactivées donc impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. J'en ai donc déduit qu'elle n'a pas dû quitter la maison de Maurice.<br>-On y retourne? demanda Tony  
>-Ouais. On y est allés trois fois cette semaine on a tout retourné, rien trouvé, mais on peut toujours réessayer.<p>

La maison de Maurice  
>-On recommence à chercher : McGee : étage, Tony : sous sol. Je m'occupe du rez de chaussée. Dit Gibbs.<br>-OK patron! répondirent les deux agents.  
>Ils recommencèrent donc à fouiller la maison comme ils l'avaient déjà fait cette semaine là. Tony qui avait finit avant eux, sortit de la maison et se promena dans le jardin. Arrivé devant le barbecue, il se remémora ces fameuses soirées où Ziva et lui avaient mangé tant de saucisses et merguez brulées pour ne pas faire de peine à Maurice. C'est à ce moment là que Tony tourna la tête et se rendit compte que là, cachée au fond du jardin, se trouvait une petite cabane. Il s'approcha doucement, sortit son pistolet, parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer, il ouvrit lentement la porte et regarda dedans. Il resta paralysé une fraction de seconde par ce qu'il vit : Ziva était étendue sur le sol, une flaque de sang autour de la tête. Une légère blessure lui avait été faite afin de faire vider son corps de son sang en moins d'une semaine (pratique du Mossad), le sang coule ainsi petit à petit et assure une mort lente, douloureuse mais certaine à la personne. Tony se précipita vers elle.<br>-Ziva! Ziva, ouvres les yeux, je t'en prie...!  
>Au début, elle ne réagit pas, puis, elle ouvrit les yeux, le reconnut et murmura :<br>-Tony... Je t'aime...  
>Et elle s'évanouit.<br>-Ziva tient bon!  
>Il sortit et appela Gibbs et McGee<br>-Patron! J'ai trouvé Ziva!  
>Gibbs rentra au NCIS annoncer à Jenny qu'ils avaient retrouvé Ziva, tandis que Tony et McGee attendaient l'ambulance pour emmener Ziva à l'hôpital.<p>

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'hôpital  
>Tony, rassuré d'avoir retrouvé Ziva, sommeillait sur une chaise pendant que McGee tournait en rond et faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. Enfin, le docteur sortit de la chambre. McGee se précipita vers lui suivit de près par Tony.<br>-Alors? demanda McGee au médecin.  
>-Ça a été long, j'ai bien cru que ça allait mal se finir mais c'est une battante, elle est sortit du coma il y a une heure. Répondit le médecin.<br>-On peut la voir? Continua McGee.  
>-Bien sur! répondit le docteur, mais un par un et pas plus de 10minutes chacun!<br>-Merci. répondirent-ils en même temps.  
>Ils passèrent leur tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.<br>-Comment avez-vous faits pour me retrouver? demanda Ziva qui était encore très pâle.  
>-C'est McGénie, il n'est pas rentré chez lui de la semaine pour réfléchir à où tu pouvais être... Par contre le docteur veut qu'on vienne un par un. Qui est-ce qui commence? demanda Tony<br>-McGee? dit-elle en lui tendant les bras.  
>Tony sortit et McGee s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se mit à pleurer.<br>-J'ai...j'ai eut tellement peur!...  
>-C'est finit...On est tous là maintenant...<br>-Merci...McGee...  
>-De rien, tu t'imaginais quand même pas que je laisserais disparaître ma deuxième petite sœur sans même essayer de la retrouver, non? répondit-il avec un petit sourire.<br>Ziva sourit à son tour et sécha ses larmes.  
>-Au juste, occupes toi bien de Tony, à mon avis tu lui a énormément manquée...<br>-T'inquiètes...  
>-Je te l'appèle, dit-il en sortant.<br>Tony entra.  
>-Je t'aime... dit-il en l'embrassant.<br>-Moi aussi, répondit-elle.  
>-Comment as-tu fais pour tenir aussi longtemps? Le médecin dit que tu t'es vidée des 34 de ton sang...  
>-Je me suis accrochée, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi...<br>-Ça tombe bien! Moi non plus!  
>-Excuses moi j'aurais dû te dire que j'avais des doutes sur Nora et que je pensais que c'était Reyla.<br>-Chut... C'est pas grave Jenny m'a expliqué et l'essentiel c'est que tu sois là.  
>-Oui, enfin j'aimerais bien ne pas y rester trop longtemps!<br>-Le docteur a dit que tu pourrais sortir dans une semaine.  
>-Oh! Je t'en prie Tony§ Je vais beaucoup mieux! Ne me laisses pas rougir dans cette prison!<br>-On dit moisir et pas rougir, et je verrais ce que je peux faire mais tu risque de rester là au moins jusqu'à demain.  
>-Merci! dit-elle en l'embrassant.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain matin, quand Tony vint chercher Ziva, il la trouva toute prête à partir. Ils rentrèrent ensemble au NCIS, en sortant de l'ascenseur, ils virent Abby qui les attendait. Elle prit Ziva dans ses bras.  
>-Tu m'as terriblement manquée! lui dit-elle<br>-Toi aussi...lui répondit Ziva  
>Gibbs lui remit un petit papier où était inscrit que lui et Jenny l'attendrait chez Gibbs à 20h.<br>McGee sortit Ziva de sa lecture et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.  
>-Écoutes, commença-t-il, avec Gibbs on a pensé piéger Reyla. On va l'interroger encore une fois et quand elle dira qu'elle ne veut pas nous dire où tu es, tu rentreras, et là, elle sera forcément surprise!<br>-On peut essayer, mais ne t'étonnes pas si elle ne réagit pas. Elle ne sera pas surprise au contraire, elle trouvera sûrement une répartie qui nous laissera, nous, étonnés...  
>-Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir...<br>Ils partirent donc vers la salle d'interrogatoire. McGee entra, laissant Ziva dehors. Reyla ouvrit la conversation avec son calme habituel et son regard glacial.  
>-Agent spécial Timothy McGee, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?<br>-Où se trouve Ziva? interrogea-t-il  
>-Je serai vous, j'arrêterais de la chercher. Depuis le temps, son cadavre doit être en train de se décomposer.<br>Ziva entre à ce moment là suivie de Tony. Reyla n'a pas l'air étonnée du tout, en fait son visage est resté de marbre ne laissant paraître aucune émotion. Elle reprit la parole.  
>-Ma chère Ziva, tu es plus dure que je le croyais, au bout d'une semaine et demie tu aurais dû être sèche : tant pis! Au juste, comment vont Alexis et Layla? Pas très bien n'est-ce pas?<br>Tony et McGee se regardèrent étonnés et regardèrent Ziva qui palissait de colère au fur et à mesure que Reyla parlait.  
>-Si tu avais vu et entendu ça : des pleurs, des cris, des supplications, de l'amour, et là : pouf! Plus rien... J'en suis encore toute... heureuse... quand je pense au bonheur que a du ressentir! Cela avait été dit d'une voix dure avec une pointe d'ironie, mais un visage de glace.<br>Avant que Tony et McGee ait pu réagir, Ziva se précipita sur Reyla et une bataille acharnée commença entre l'agent de liaison et l'ex agent du Mossad. McGee appela immédiatement Gibbs sur son portable et lui expliqua la situation. Celui ci se dépêcha de descendre. Les coups pleuvaient. Ziva avait déjà envoyé Reyla trois fois au tapis mais celle-ci, solide, encaissait, se relevait et la lutte continuait. Gibbs distribua les ordres.  
>-Tony, McGee neutraliser Ziva. Je m'occupe de Reyla.<br>Ils firent comme il avait dit. Gibbs immobilisa Reyla qui était couverte de bleus et qui n'arrivait même plus à bouger son bras droit, ni à marcher. Tony et McGee eurent plus de mal à neutraliser Ziva. Tony se prit un coup de poing magistral dans l'estomac qui l'envoya au tapis. Pendant ce temps, elle sortit son couteau et le lança adroitement sur Reyla. Gibbs eut juste le temps de pousser Reyla au sol et de s'écarter. Le couteau se planta dans le mur à la place précise où se tenait la tête de Reyla quelques minutes plus tôt. McGee tenta alors la diplomatie.  
>-Ziva, je t'en prie calmes-toi! dit-il en lui tendant les bras.<br>-McGee! Elle s'écroula dans ses bras en pleurant. C'est pas juste...  
>-Là c'est finit...chut...<br>Ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle et montèrent voir Jenny car McGee savait que c'était le meilleur moyen pour apaiser Ziva qui pleurait toujours sur son épaule. Il frappa.  
>-Entrez, dit Jenny.<br>Quand elle vit entrer McGee tenant Ziva serrée contre lui et qu'elle vit dans quel état elle était, elle se précipita vers eux et prit Ziva dans ses bras.  
>-Pardon maman, je te fais faire du souci alors que je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je tu en ais...murmura la belle israélienne, pleurant toujours.<br>-C'est rien ma chérie...répondit Jenny doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.  
>Au bout de cinq minutes, elle s'était calmée.<br>-Que c'est il passé? lui demanda alors Jenny.


	11. Chapter 11

-Que c'est-il passé, ma chérie? demanda Jenny à Ziva  
>-Je vais vous laisser, dit McGee qui allait sortir.<br>-Non, reste, lui ordonna Ziva, puis elle continua. Reyla a dit des choses horribles sur Alex et Layla, et j'ai pas pu supporter...alors on s'est battues et Gibbs, McGee et Tony nous ont séparées. S'il te plaît! Laisses moi la tuer!  
>-Je sais que tout ce qu'elle a fait à toi et ta famille est horrible et que tu en a beaucoup souffert, mais nous sommes là et comprends bien que je ne peux pas te laisser la descendre...<br>-Excusez moi de vous interrompre mais de qui vous parler? demanda McGee qui s'était perdu au fur et à mesure que la discussion progressait.  
>Ziva hésita un moment puis lui répondit.<br>-Alexis et Layla étaient mon mari... et ma fille...soupira-t-elle  
>-...et Reyla les a tués en Israël quand Ziva avait 20ans. Compléta Jenny.<br>-Je ...je suis désolé, Ziva...s'excusa McGee  
>-C'est rien, lui répondit celle-ci<br>-Bon, on devrait redescendre.  
>Sur ces mots de McGee et Ziva sortirent du bureau de Jenny et redescendirent dans l'open space. Ils s'installèrent à leur bureau. Gibbs prit la parole.<br>-L'enquête est close, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, je vous laisse cet après-midi de libre pour vous reposer : vous l'avez bien mérité.  
>-Merci patron! S'exclamèrent les trois agents en même temps. Ils prirent leurs affaires et se précipitèrent dans l'ascenseur. McGee s'arrêta dans le labo d'Abby pour l'inviter chez lui, tandis que Tony et Ziva allèrent au parking.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Dans le parking  
>-Tu sais que ma voiture est toujours ici : j'ai toujours pas retrouvé les clefs... Tu peux me ramener chez moi? demanda Tony<br>-Viens plutôt passer l'après-midi chez moi, proposa Ziva  
>-Pourquoi pas...<br>Ils partirent donc pour l'appartement de Ziva. Après un excellent repas préparé par notre cordon bleu préféré, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé.  
>-Ziva?<br>-Oui?  
>-Tu m'as manqué, dit Tony en l'embrassant tendrement.<br>-Toi aussi...répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Tiens, tu as un bouton de ta chemise qui est presque décousu...continua-t-elle en lui déboutonnant sa chemise pour trouver une excuse.  
>Tony avait bien comprit le message, il la souleva et l'emmena dans la chambre. Ils ne virent pas passer l'après-midi, tellement ils étaient occupés. Vers 18h00, ils étaient toujours là, Ziva avait sa tête posée sur le torse de Tony qui lui posa une question (qu'il voulait d'ailleurs lui poser depuis le matin).<br>-Ce matin, il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris...  
>-Et ça te froisse...<br>-Non, ça me chiffonne...  
>-C'est pareil... Vas-y je t'écoute.<br>-Reyla a parlé d'Alexis et Layla : qui c'est?  
>Elle prit une grande inspiration puis lui répondit.<br>-C'étaient mon mari et ma fille que Reyla a tué en Israël quand j'avais 20ans.  
>Tony sentit une larme tomber sur lui. Il redressa Ziva qui avait les yeux pleins de larmes.<br>-Excuses moi, je ne savais pas dit-il doucement.  
>-C'est pas grave, dit-elle en reniflant, c'est le passé... et il fait toujours pleurer...<br>-Alors occupons nous du présent, répondit-il en souriant  
>Après une heure de pratique intensive, la belle israélienne se dirigea vers la salle de bain.<br>-Jenny m'a invité à dîner ce soir, je vais me préparer, avertit-elle en embrassant Tony.  
>Il regarda cette belle et fine silhouette qui lui était si chère et qu'il avait eut si peur de perdre, s'éloigner sans bruit vers la salle de bain. Il la rejoignit et ils prirent une douche ensemble. Puis Ziva se décida à choisir une tenue, mais devant son impuissance à ce choisir une tenue, elle demanda à Tony de l'aider.<br>-Alors, je mets soit la bleue avec le volant en bas, soit la noire qui arrive un peu plus bas que mes genoux, soit la blanche avec la rose en haut, soit...  
>-...soit tu n'y vas pas et tu reste avec moi, la coupa Tony en l'enlaçant de ses bras.<br>-Là, tu rêves. J'ai promis à Jenny d'y aller, donc j'y vais! Aides moi plutôt à trouver comment m'habiller!  
>-OK. Moi je penche pour la bleue foncée qui t'arrive aux genoux avec les petites perles en haut et le super décolleté...<br>-Tony!  
>-Quoi?<br>-C'est Jenny que je vais voir, pas toi!  
>-Bon, ben alors la verte foncée avec les perles en haut et qui est moins décolletée que la bleue.<br>-Ben voilà, tu vois que tu sais être raisonnable quand tu veux, dit-elle en l'embrassant.  
>Une fois prête, et ravissante (comme toujours), Jenny se rendit chez Gibbs. Lui et Jenny l'attendaient. Ils passèrent à table. Le repas était très bon.<br>-C'est délicieux, commenta Ziva.  
>-Normal, c'est moi qui aie tout préparé! dit Gibbs.<br>-Menteur! s'exclama Jenny en lui mettant un coup de coude.  
>-En tout cas, je suis ravie de savoir que vous avez décidé de vous remettre ensemble, coupa Ziva.<br>-Et nous, nous sommes ravis de te voir en forme, dirent Jenny et Gibbs.  
>Après le repas, ils passèrent au salon.<br>-En f ait, on ne t'a pas fait venir juste pour ça, commença Jenny.  
>-Effectivement, commenta Gibbs, dis-lui Jen<br>-Non, vas-y t'es concerné, lui répondit-elle  
>-Ben, c'est quand même toi la principale concernée...<br>-OK. Ziva...  
>-Oui...?<br>-Je suis enceinte!  
>Elles se sautèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.<br>-C'est absolument génial! Je suis super contente pour vous deux!  
>-On voulait que tu sois la première à le savoir, conclut Gibbs en serrant Ziva dans ses bras à son tour.<br>La soirée se termina par un baiser entre les futurs parents, puis Ziva prit congé d'eux et rentra chez elle. Elle trouva Tony affalé sur le canapé, en train de manger une pizza et de regarder la télé.  
>-Je suis rentrée! annonça-t-elle en posant ses clefs à côté du téléphone dans l'entrée. Tu m'as manqué, continua la belle israélienne en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Tony et en l'embrassant.<br>-Toi aussi, répondit le charmant italien entre deux baisers.  
>-Que fait-on? demanda-t-elle<br>Il lui montra la chambre.  
>-De toute façon, on n'as rien d'autre à faire, et ce n'est pas la première fois... continua-t-elle<br>-...et encore moins la dernière...  
>-Que je suis à deux doigts de mourir?<br>-Tu m'as compris! conclut-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en l'emmenant dans la chambre. Il ferma, bien entendu, la porte derrière eux. (ben quoi? faut pas pousser quand même!)

F  
>I<br>N


End file.
